This invention is related to a convertible or changeable book structure in which a group of panels may be assembled in one form into a book for a child, or assembled in another form into a self-supporting structure, such as a toy playhouse.
Convertible structures are known which can be assembled into play objects for children and the like. Typically such structures can be changed from one form to a totally different form by rearranging various structural components. For example, such a structure has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,100 which issued Oct. 17, 1978 to Judith A. Dugan. Another structure having a series of panels connected together by tab and slot means was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,664, 1986 to Jerry F. Giampetruzzi and Owen C. Martin.